Bloodstains and Mistrust
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Hoshina Utau are Vampires, both of them having rough pasts. Giving missions and such, Utau and Amu have been assigned on a new mission, one which will take over a year to unwrap. Why are more vampires loosing control? what do the werewolves and vampire hunters have to do with it? KUTAU and AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HIII O3O! IT'S ME! ARIA! AND I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER FANFIC! 8D!**

**Crowd: -cheering-**

**Me: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! TODAY'S FANFIC WILL BE ABOUT SHUGO CHARA! IT'S A VAMPFIC! 8D! WOOT!**

**Crowd: -still cheering-**

**Me: OK! SO! DISCLAIMER-SAN! GO!**

**Disclaimer: Aria does ****NOT ****own Shugo Chara! Because if she did she would of made Utau the main character and would make it a total Kutau show. **

**Me: YES! WHAT HE SAID! ENJOY!**

**xxx**

Amu rolled her honey brown eyes as she was walking down the street with her best friend Hoshina Utau, she was twitching to get her hands on some someone's neck but she held herself back. Amu knew it would be troublesome if she bit into someone, they would end up either dying or becoming a vampire themselves and that would just be an entirely different story. Another thing, the vampire hunters. Amu cussed under her breath, those damned vampire hunters were a pain in the ass. They were everywhere, literally everywhere. Then there was the werewolves, who yet again with an entirely different story.

Utau raised an eyebrow at her best friend. She was acting like a weirdo, cussing every now and then while her right eye would twitch every now and then. Utau knew she was using every nerve in her being to not grab the nearest person. Utau let out a sigh and she pulled out a small container of blood tablets, she swiftly chucked it towards her, catching the small packet instantly, practically tearing the lid of and devouring one. Utau chuckled at her behaviour and handed her a bottle of water, which she wasted no time in ripping the cap off and drinking its containments right after plopping the tablet into her mouth.

Amu let out a sigh of relief as she felt herself turning back to normal. It was truly a pain when she was all jittery. Turning her head towards Utau she let out another sigh. "So where are we going now Utau?"

Utau rolled her amethyst eyes. "Well Amu, we're supposed to be stopping some lunatic vampire who's been abusing his powers and luring teenage girls into some alleyway, and well your know the rest." Utau sighed for the fifth time today.

Amu just nodded and continued to walk. "Ne Utau?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think life would have been like if we weren't vampires? Do you think we would have met?"

Utau frowned; Amu would sometimes bring this up, Utau hated talking about what happened before...the incident of becoming vampires. "Amu we've talked about this,"

"I know but-"

Utau sighed; she knew where this was going. "Listen Amu, even if we didn't turn into vampires I'm sure we would off still been able to meet."

"But how can you say so for sure?"

"Amu, just drop it ok? We know each other, we're vampires; no longer human."

Amu nodded "I know, I'm sorry Utau it's just..."

"You miss your biological family, I know."

Amu flinched slightly but regained her posture. "I'm sorry Utau."

Utau turned around and gave a smile that seemed somewhat genuine. "It's fine. Now come on, we still have to find the guy."

Amu grinned and nodded. "How do you think Rima is?"

Utau raised an eyebrow "That Vampire hunter?"

Amu nodded "Yeah, even though she doesn't know we're vampires she's still pretty nice."

Utau chuckled, "Yeah that's true, though for a short kid she's pretty strong,"

Amu giggled "It's always the quiet ones." She rolled her eyes but smiled towards Utau to show that she was kidding. "Come on, the alleyway should be around...here."

Utau blinked as she and Amu both came towards a halt.

"Hello girl's..."

Amu and Utau both turned around to face a man, looking like he was approximately in his early forties. Amu scrunched up her face in disgust.

Utau rolled her eyes but smirked and looked over towards Amu who just nodded before a smirk took over her delicate features.

**xxx**

"That was lame." Amu rolled her eyes staring at the mess in front of her. Utau nodded in agreement and sighed. "I was actually hoping that guy would be a threat."

Amu just shrugged before grabbing a stick and poking the now dead man. "He was a horrible excuse for a vampire." Utau muttered causing Amu to giggle.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it Utau. Come on,"

Utau raised an eyebrow "What about his corpse?"

Amu just rolled her eyes once more, "We'll just let the vampire hunter's deal with it, and they can actually be useful for these things. Or we could let the wolves devour what's left." Amu spoke nonchalantly, shrugging in the process.

Utau just nodded once more. "Come on, I don't want to deal with any of them. We might as well go back to school."

Amu frowned but nodded, following her out of the alleyway.

**Xxx**

Amu's eyes narrowed as she walked through a hallway in her school, It wasn't long before her and Utau would yet again transfer schools, It was a pain really; she had probably been to at least twenty schools. Amu rolled her eyes. It was stupid, her and Utau would only transfer for the mission's they would be forced to do. It depended on what the mission was, so far she had gotten information that their new mission was to investigate some Werewolves who had been taking the form of mere mortals just for a meal. Yes she was a vampire but most vampires didn't tend to kill people!

The girl sighed as she walked down the stairs, Known as Hinamori Amu, her shoulder length strawberry pink hair was tied with an 'x' clip which held part of her hair on the side of her head, She had stunning honey brown eyes and was no older than the age of sixteen.

She hated what happened to her life. It use to be easy, she was no older than the age of seven when her family had been murdered by a pack of werewolves, they were out on a normal hike on one summer evening. She had no idea why they had went during the evening, her father had a horrible sense of direction.

_Flashback-_

"_Papa, are you sure we're not lost? It's been ages since we've seen our tent!" A young Amu exclaimed, arms flailing in exaggeration._

_Amu's father merely laughed. "Now Amu, you trust Papa right?" He spoke, bending down so that he had reached Amu's height. _

_Amu sniffled, rubbing her teary right eye in the process, she then nodded causing her father to smile towards his child and pat her head. _

"_Good, we should get going then." Her father grinned._

_It had token about an hour of looking when they had finally found the tent, Amu beamed as she ran around happily. "Mama! Mama! We're back! Papa was so silly! He got us lost and-" Amu froze. For behind the tent was not a sight that any seven year old would have to witness. _

"_M-Mama?!"_

_Amu stared wide eyed at the mess that she had once called her Mother, the woman who she use to love and hug, the woman who would take care of her and whisper soothing words when she cried. The woman who was now torn apart- Literally. _

_Her Mother's stomach was cut open, she was covered in blood, and It was still gushing out horribly she looked nothing like she once did. Nothing._

_Amu gasped as she heard another yell "P-Papa!?" _

_Amu squeaked as she hid behind a tree, her hands holding onto her head as she bent down. What was going on?! She began shaking violently as she heard a growl. Amu gasped as she turned around, only to be greeted by a pack of wolves. Why? Why did they have to come after her and her parents? What had they ever done to them!?_

_Amu gasped once she heard a twig crack, Amu looked towards the wolves, whilst shaking she stood up, she didn't know why but she had the urge to stand up to them. To yell! To scream her lungs out on brining her beloved mama and Papa back._

"_Why...Why did you take them away?" She began to shake, voice cracking. This wasn't right! Dogs were nice weren't they? She remembered a dog that her friend Tadase had and it wasn't nearly as vicious as these things._

_Amu knew she was crying, she was crying her heart out, hiccupping in the process. She was angry, angry for being weak and not being able to stop them from harming her family! Why did it have to end up this way? _

"_That's enough." _

_Amu hiccupped once more as she blinked, for one thing she was confused on why a man in his late forties was here. Wasn't he scared that he would end up like Mama and Papa?_

_Amu gasped as the man looked sympathetically towards her, but that wasn't why she was gasping. She was shocked over the fact that his teeth...were pointed, almost like Vampire teeth. But vampires weren't real. They were just told in stories...right?_

_Amu's eyes had began to feel heavy, she was falling asleep? Now of all times?! As Amu began to pass out she had met a pair of Midnight blue eyes...why did they look so sad? So scared...so...lost? wasn't he one of the wolves who had hurt Mama and Papa in the first place?_

_-End of Flashback_

Amu found herself gripping tightly towards the can of Pepsi which she was holding. She was so frustrated! Shaking her head from the memory she stared at the mess. Unfortunately she had been gripping onto the can to tightly, the can had began to leak of her Pepsi. Well, there goes her beloved $1.50.

**Xxx**

Utau scrunched up her face in disgust. She had never dealt with something so gruesome...something so...Horrible! Utau was dealing with something that she would of never thought she would come across.

Math Homework.

She had moved schools so much that she had forgotten all about it. Utau groaned as she banged her head onto her desk. Stupid homework! Got into the way of everything! Utau honestly hated homework with all her might and refused to co-operate with it in any circumstances!

.

.

.

So why was she sitting in front her desk with her math book open? Sighing in defeat Utau began to lazily work out the equations. In all honesty it wasn't really hard. It was just a waste of time and effort, Utau had long learnt what she was currently doing.

Utau hummed to herself, she was already halfway done with her homework. Glancing towards the clock she raised an eyebrow.

11:58 PM

Utau sighed as she quickly completed her homework. She had heard from Amu that they would be enrolling to a new school, for a good year, Which was rare. This wouldn't normally happen; the Mission was most likely going to be a tough one. Utau groaned, when it came to things like this it was obviously because of those damned Vampire hunters or those werewolves. Utau personally hated them both.

Utau had met up with Amu at around the age of eight to nine. They had began to train together and soon became the best of friends, it wasn't hard. They both had lots of things in common. Music, TV shows ect.

Utau sighed as she ran a hand through her gorgeous blonde hair; she had it in her usual twin tails which reached towards her waist. She had stunning Amethyst eyes and was currently in her Pyjamas. They were soft and Utau simply adored them. They were a soft cream colour and hand a pattern of cartoon llamas illustrated onto them. It was odd but Utau couldn't care less.

Utau walked over towards her mirror and pulled her hair out of the pigtails; wasting no time in grabbing a brush, Utau began to comb the knots out, her arm moving swiftly as she skilfully brushed all the knots out. Once satisfied with her results Utau put on her bunny slippers and wondered towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once done she yanked her beloved slippers off and jumped into her huge bed, hiding under the covers she allowed herself to fall into slumber.

**Xxx**

**A/N: I'M DONE! HAZZAH! 8D! TAKE THAT SCHOOL! –runs around in circles cheering-**

**Omfg xD I'm going to have such late updates with all these stories. R N R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK! I'M LIKE RUSHING THIS BECAUSE I HAVE KARATE IN LIKE AN HOUR _ SO YEAH I JUST GOT HIT WITH INSPIRATION LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO! YOU'RE WELCOME! KUTAUUUUUU AND AMUTOOOOO! 8D! OMFG I LOVE THOSE PAIRINGS! I LOVE THEM! WONDERFUL! –throws flower petals towards the happy couples- **

**Amu, Ikuto, Kukai and Utau: o_o**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own Shugo chara!**

**A/N: BUT I WISH I DID D8! ENJOY**

Amu glanced towards the school with disinterest. It wasn't so far from town, only about a ten minute walk. The school itself was huge but it looked decent. Utau sighed as she and Amu half heartedly walked towards the entrance, the uniforms weren't that bad; All they had to wear was a white polo shirt, a red plaid skirt and tie. They also had a black blazer.

Amu resisted the urge to roll her eyes as they walked into the reception; the receptionist noticed as they both had entered and narrowed her eyes towards them suspiciously. Amu cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but we are new here, we're looking for our schedules." Amu smiled the last thing they needed was unnecessary attention.

The lady continued to stare at the two with narrowed eyes then cleared her throat. "Names?"

Utau sighed "Hoshina Utau and Hinamori Amu."

The lady nodded and very soon the sound of typing echoed throughout the reception. "Ah Yes...here we are." She began to ruffle through some files then yank out the schedules which they gladly took and walked away with.

Utau sighed walked up the stairs along with Amu. "So Amu what's on the agenda for today?"

Amu rolled her eyes but smiled "We've got homeroom first"

"Shocker."

Amu laughed and lightly punched Utau's shoulder. "Shut up"

Utau laughed along with Amu. "So What's next?"

Amu began to look through both of their schedules once again. "We got English Literature then core science."

Utau rolled her eyes. "Sounds fun,"

Amu ignored Utau's sarcasm "Well all we have together are those three things- oh wait no. You're taking Music right?"

"Duh."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Well I got Art and Design- Graphic communication."

Utau blinked. "I thought you took Music."

"I did, but the school suggested I should take that instead, something about me having a gift in the subject."

Utau shrugged and walked over to a vending machine.

"I'm getting Sprite, you want your Pepsi?"

Amu stared towards Utau like she had lost her mind. "Do you even have to ask that?"

Utau laughed "Yeah, sorry." She inserted the coins and pressed the buttons, smiling in satisfaction when the two cans of drinks had fallen down; Picking them up Utau chucked the Pepsi towards Amu who smiled and had already began to drink it's containments.

Utau chucked and rolled her eyes. She put her Sprite into her bag for later and dragged Amu of towards their homeroom.

Amu groaned "God Utau, you know how much I hate that 'Would you girl's like to introduce yourself' crap."

Utau laughed and nodded "Yeah I know, It's a pain in the ass really but hey" Utau shrugged "Has to be done."

Amu pouted but nodded. "I swear all this transferring is getting to me."

Utau laughed once more before looking at the room number and then the schedule. "Well this is it." Utau spoke dully, As she twisted the doorknob and opened the door everyone sat there staring towards them like they had just landed on the planet.

Both Utau and Amu blinked "Well this isn't awkward in the slightest." Amu muttered under her breath, causing Utau's lips to twitch slightly upward.

"Well Hello there! You must be the new students." Said a woman aged in her early forties Amu presumed.

_Well OF COURSE not! No we were just coming here to ask for directions on where the fucking tanning salon was! _Utau thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the woman.

Amu sighed "Yeah, I'm Hinamori Amu and this is my...cousin Hoshina Utau."

Utau just shrugged in response.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves further?"

_No. _They both seemed to mentally reply.

Utau sighed. "She has an unnatural obsession with Pepsi and I like cookie dough. Enough said." Utau shrugged casing Amu to hold back a giggle.

The teacher seemed somewhat taken back at that statement and merely nodded. "Right. Well Amu you can sit next to Ikuto, Utau you can sit behind her." The woman seemed proud of her decision and nodded smiling.

Amu blinked "And where exactly is this 'Ikuto' person?"

The teacher blinked "Oh how silly of me! Ikuto, be a lamb and raise your hand."

'Ikuto' shrugged and raised his left hand, he honestly seemed bored out of his wits to even complain, He had Midnight blue hair with matching eyes and he of course was wearing the uniform.

Amu sighed and sat next to him, Utau following after and sitting behind of Amu.

The teacher smiled and nodded "Now today we're going to-"

**xxx**

Utau sighed as she made her way through the crowded corridor, passing students who were trying to get to their classes. Utau inwardly rolled her eyes, first day of school always sucked. However most students would be alone on new days, Utau was glad she wasn't a loner.

Utau sighed before walking down the stairs, she was beginning to think she was paranoid, she always felt someone staring at her from behind but whenever she turned around no one was watching. Sighing Utau went over the information in her head.

The school had vampires, werewolves, vampire hunters and plain old human's within it.

The only problem was that no one knew who was who.

_Well that just makes everything a piece of cake! _Her mind seemed to scream.

However, vampire hunter's had the technology to know who the vampires were and who weren't, which left her and Amu at a disadvantage.

Utau scoffed, she felt like some kind of character from twilight. Sighing in annoyance Utau rummaged through her bag in hopes of finding her phone, only to remember her darned teacher had stolen it.

_Well fuck._ It wasn't her fault she enjoyed texting.

Utau cussed taking a sharp corner, passing two males; one with midnight blue hair and matching eyes, Ikuto? Her mind groggily remembered the other, with messy auburn-brown hair and emerald green eyes. Was he in one of her classes?

Utau seemed to have briefly made eye contact with him as they walked straight passed each other, however what irked her was that he seemed to have been smirking as he did so.

Ugh what a creep.

They looked oddly familiar though, her mind pestered; deciding that it was nothing Utau made her way down the corridor and into a classroom.

**Xxx**

Amu sighed, drumming her fingers against the surface of her desk. She loathed school, it was like a fucking prison! Resisting the urge to rip her hair out, Utau turned around to glance towards the clock. Amu scowled once realising there was still another thirty minutes until class ended.

_Well whoop-de-fucking-do!_ Her mind exclaimed causing Amu rolled her eyes.

She was in a New town, new school, new mission yet she had done this over a thousand times. Nothing different ever happened. Sighing Amu turned around, noticing Utau who seemed to be equally bored.

Why couldn't anything exciting happen-

A scream could be heard from down the corridor

Amu sat up straight in surprise. Curse her thoughts! Standing up Amu glanced towards Utau who blinked, looking slightly confused.

Amu turned towards the teacher who seemed to have a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh God they're back..." she muttered.

Amu blinked, "Who's back?"

"The wolves!" she exclaimed,

Amu raised an eyebrow, turning towards Utau who seemed to nod. Amu sighed, getting up and running out of the classroom towards the source of the scream along with Utau.

Running into a classroom Amu gaped. "Holy-"

Utau blinked "What are you-...Oh God"

Amu groaned, walking in, careful not to get her converse stained with blood.

"Amu..." Utau started off

"Yeah Utau?" Amu replied, busy analyzing a corpse.

"Do wolves tend to kill each other?"

Amu blinked "I don't know, why?"

"Because there's a few dead ones over here."

"Wait, what are you talking-"

Utau's eyes went wide. Shit there were still people in the room.

Amu gulped, turning around only to face two wolves, Still alive.

.

.

.

"Hey Amu can we keep them?"


End file.
